Chronic pain is a major contributor to disability in the industrialized world and is the cause of an untold amount of suffering. The successful treatment of severe and chronic pain is a primary goal of the physician with opioid analgesics being the current drugs of choice. Unfortunately, this class of compounds produces several undesirable side effects including respiratory depression, constipation, and the development of tolerance and dependence.
Opioids are derived from the opium poppy papaya somniferum and include drugs such as morphine, codeine and semi-synthetic compounds derived from them and from thebaine, another component of the opium poppy. It was hypothesized that the opioids derived their therapeutic effect by interacting with specific receptor sites in the body. Later experiments led to the belief that there were more than one receptor site in the body, in explanation for the fact that the synthetic compound nalorphine provides analgesic activity while at the same time, antagonizes the analgesic effect of morphine.
Until recently, there was evidence of three major classes of opioid receptors in the central nervous system (CNS), with each class having subtype receptors. These receptor classes were designated as xcexc, xcex4 and k. As opiates had a high affinity to these receptors while not being endogenous to the body, research followed in order to identify and isolate the endogenous ligands to these receptors. These ligands were identified as enkephalins, endorphins and dynorphins.
Recent experimentation has led to the identification of a cDNA encoding an opioid receptor-like (ORL1) receptor with a high degree of homology to the known receptor classes. This newly discovered receptor was classified as an opioid receptor based only on structural grounds, as the receptor did not exhibit pharmacological homology. It was initially demonstrated that non-selective ligands having a high affinity for xcexc, xcex4 and k receptors had low affinity for the ORL1. This characteristic, along with the fact that an endogenous ligand had not yet been discovered, led to the term xe2x80x9corphan receptorxe2x80x9d.
Subsequent research led to the isolation and structure of the endogenous ligand of the ORL1 receptor. This ligand is a seventeen amino acid peptide structurally similar to members of the opioid peptide family.
The discovery of the ORL1 receptor presents an opportunity in drug discovery for novel compounds which can be administered for pain management or other syndromes modulated by this receptor.
Given the close structural homology of ligands to the ORL1 receptor to ligands of the other opioid receptors, such drug discovery could also lead to compounds having a higher affinity for the xcexc, xcex4 and k receptors than known compounds, while producing less side effects.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide new compounds which exhibit affinity for the ORL1 receptor.
It is another object of the present invention to provide new compounds which exhibit affinity for the ORL1 receptor and one or more of the xcexc, xcex4 or k receptors.
It is another object of the present invention to provide new compounds for treating a patient suffering from chronic or acute pain by administering a compound having affinity for the ORL1 receptor.
It is another object of the invention to provide new compounds which have agonist activity at the xcexc, xcex4 and k receptors which is greater than compounds currently available e.g. morphine.
It is another object of the invention to provide methods of treating chronic and acute pain by administering compounds which have agonist activity at the xcexc, xcex4 and k receptors which is greater than compounds currently available.
It is another object of the invention to provide methods of treating chronic and acute pain by administering non-opioid compounds which have agonist activity at the xcexc, xcex4 and k receptors and which produce less side effects than compounds currently available.
It is another object of the present invention to provide compounds useful as analgesics, antiinflammatories, diuretics, anesthetics and neuroprotective agents and methods for administering said compounds.
It is another object of the invention to provide a method of modulating a response from opioid xcexc receptors comprising administering a compound having a binding affinity for the xcexc receptor of less than about 5.0 Ki (nM), less than about 1.0 Ki (nM), less than about 0.5 Ki (nM), less than about 0.1 Ki (nM) or less than about 0.06 Ki (nM). In alternate embodiments, the compound has a binding affinity for the ORL1 receptor of less than 100 Ki (nM), less than about 70 Ki (nM), less than 20 Ki (nM), or less than 5.0 Ki (nM), in addition to, or independently of the xcexc receptor affinity.
It is another object of the invention to provide a method of reducing side effects associated with the administration of opioid analgesics in a human patient comprising administering to said human patient an analgesically effective amount of a non-opioid compound which exhibits a binding affinity for the xcexc receptor of less than about 5.0 Ki (nM), less than about 1.0 Ki (nM), less than about 0.5 Ki (nM), less than about 0.1 Ki (nM) or less than about 0.06 Ki (nM). In alternate embodiments, the compound has a binding affinity for the ORL1 receptor of less than 100 Ki (nM), less than about 70 Ki (nM), less than 20 Ki (nM), or less than 5.0 Ki (nM), in addition to, or independently of the xcexc receptor affinity.
It is another object of the invention to provide a method of reducing side effects associated with the administration of opioid analgesics in a human patient comprising administering to said human patient an analgesically effective amount of a non-opioid compound which exhibits a binding affinity specificity for the xcexc receptor as compared to the xcex42 receptor (Ki (nM) at the xcex42 receptor/Ki (nM) at the xcexc receptor) of greater than about 10,000, preferably greater than about 12,000 and more preferably greater than about 14,775.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description thereof. With the above and other objects in view, the present invention in certain embodiments comprises compounds having the general formula (I): 
wherein
R2 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, C1-10 alkyl, C3-12 cycloalkyl and halogen, said alkyl optionally substituted with an oxo group;
Z1 is selected from the group consisting of a C1-10 straight or branched alkyl substituted with an oxo or a carbonyl, said carbonyl optionally substituted on the carbon with halogen, C1-5alkyl, C3-5cycloalkyl, phenyl or phenyl-C1-3alkyl; alkenyl or alkenylene, wherein said substituted alkyl, alkenyl or alkenylene is optionally substituted with 1-3 substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen, C1-10 alkyl, C1-10 alkyoxy, phenyl, phenyl(C1-3)alkyl, said phenyl and phenylalkyl optionally substituted with 1-3 halogen or C1-10 alkyl;
R1 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, C3-12 cycloalkyl, C3-12 cycloalkenyl, a monocyclic, bicyclic or tricyclic aryl or heteroaryl ring, a heteromonocyclic ring, and a bicyclic ring system of the formula (II) 
wherein A is a saturated, unsaturated or partially unsaturated ring and X1 and X2 are independently selected from the group consisting of NH, O, S and CH2, wherein said C3-12 cycloalkyl, C3-12 cycloalkenyl, a monocyclic, bicyclic or tricyclic aryl or heteroaryl ring, a heteromonocyclic ring, and a bicyclic ring system of the formula (II) optionally substituted with 1-3 substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen, C1-10 alkyl, nitro, trifluoromethyl, phenyl, benzyl, phenyloxy and benzyloxy, wherein said phenyl, benzyl, phenyloxy and benzyloxy are optionally substituted with 1-3 halogen or C1-10 alkyl; and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
In certain preferred embodiments the halogen substituent of the Z1 phenyl is fluoride.
In other preferred embodiments Z1 is butyl or propyl.
In other preferred embodiments the R1 cycloalkyl is cyclobutyl, cyclopropyl or cyclohexyl.
In other preferred embodiments the R1 cycloalkylene is cyclohexene.
In other preferred embodiments the R1 bicyclic ring system of formula II is tetrahydronaphthyl, benzodioxane or decalin.
In other preferred embodiments the R1 monocyclic ring system is a 6-membered ring, preferably pyridyl or phenyl.
In other preferred embodiments the R1 monocyclic ring system is a 5-membered ring, preferably furan.
In other preferred embodiments the R1 bicyclic aromatic ring is a 10-membered ring, preferably quinoline or naphthyl.
In other preferred embodiments the R1 tricyclic ring is dibenzocycloheptyl.
In other preferred embodiments the R1 monocyclic heterocyclic ring is a 6-membered ring, preferably piperazine.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d means a linear or branched saturated aliphatic hydrocarbon group having a single radical and 1-10 carbon atoms. Examples of alkyl groups include methyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, and pentyl. A branched alkyl means that one or more alkyl groups such as methyl, ethyl or propyl, replace one or both hydrogens in a xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 group of a linear alkyl chain.
The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkylxe2x80x9d means a non-aromatic mono- or multicyclic hydrocarbon ring system having a single radical and 3-12 carbon atoms. Exemplary monocyclic cycloalkyl rings include cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl, and cyclohexyl. Exemplary multicyclic cycloalkyl rings include adamantyl and norbornyl.
The term xe2x80x9calkenylxe2x80x9d means a linear or branched aliphatic hydrocarbon group containing a carbon-carbon double bond having a single radical and 2-10 carbon atoms. A xe2x80x9cbranchedxe2x80x9d alkenyl means that one or more alkyl groups such as methyl, ethyl or propyl replace one or both hydrogens in a xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90 linear alkenyl chain. Exemplary alkenyl groups include ethenyl, 1- and 2-propenyl, 1-, 2- and 3-butenyl, 3-methylbut-2-enyl, 2-propenyl, heptenyl, octenyl and decenyl.
The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkenylxe2x80x9d means a non-aromatic monocyclic or multicyclic hydrocarbon ring system containing a carbon-carbon double bond having a single radical and 3 to 12 carbon atoms. Exemplary monocyclic cycloalkenyl rings include cyclopropenyl, cyclopentenyl, cyclohexenyl or cycloheptenyl. An exemplary multicyclic cycloalkenyl ring is norbornenyl.
The term xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d means a carbocyclic aromatic ring system containing one, two or three rings which may be attached together in a pendent manner or fused, and containing a single radical. Exemplary aryl groups include phenyl and naphthyl.
The term xe2x80x9cheterocyclicxe2x80x9d means cyclic compounds having one or more heteroatoms (atoms other than carbon) in the ring, and having a single radical. The ring may be saturated, partially saturated and unsaturated, and the heteroatoms may be selected from the group consisting of nitrogen, sulfur and oxygen. Examples of saturated heterocyclic radicals include saturated 3 to 6-membered heteromonocyclic groups containing 1 to 4 nitrogen atoms, such as pyrrolidinyl, imidazolidinyl, piperidino, piperazinyl; saturated 3- to 6-membered heteromonocyclic groups containing 1 to 2 oxygen atoms and 1 to 3 nitrogen atoms, such as morpholinyl; saturated 3- to 6-membered heteromonocyclic groups containing 1 to 2 sulfur atoms and 1 to 3 nitrogen atoms, such as thiazolidinyl. Examples of partially saturated heterocyclic radicals include dihydrothiophene, dihydropyran, and dihydrofuran.
The term xe2x80x9cheteroarylxe2x80x9d means unsaturated heterocyclic radicals, wherein heterocyclic is as previously described. Exemplary heteroaryl groups include unsaturated 3 to 6 membered heteromonocyclic groups containing 1 to 4 nitrogen atoms, such as pyrrolyl, pyridyl, pyrimidyl, and pyrazinyl; unsaturated condensed heterocyclic groups containing 1 to 5 nitrogen atoms, such as indolyl, quinolyl, isoquinolyl; unsaturated 3 to 6-membered heteromonocyclic groups containing an oxygen atom, such as furyl; unsaturated 3 to 6 membered heteromonocyclic groups containing a sulfur atom, such as thienyl; unsaturated 3 to 6 membered heteromonocyclic groups containing 1 to 2 oxygen atoms and 1 to 3 nitrogen atoms, such as oxazolyl; unsaturated condensed heterocyclic groups containing 1 to 2 oxygen atoms and 1 to 3 nitrogen atoms, such as benzoxazolyl; unsaturated 3 to 6 membered heteromonocyclic groups containing 1 to 2 sulfur atoms and 1 to 3 nitrogen atoms, such as thiazolyl; unsaturated condensed heterocyclic group containing 1 to 2 sulfur atoms and 1 to 3 nitrogen atoms, such as benzothiazolyl. The term xe2x80x9cheteroarylxe2x80x9d also includes unsaturated heterocyclic radicals, wherein heterocyclic is as previously described, in which the heterocyclic group is fused with an aryl group, in which aryl is as previously described. Exemplary fused radicals include benzofuran, benzdioxole and benzothiophene.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cpatientxe2x80x9d includes both human and other mammals.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9chalogenxe2x80x9d includes fluoride, bromide, chloride, iodide or alabamide.
The invention disclosed herein is meant to encompass all pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof of the disclosed compounds. The pharmaceutically acceptable salts include, but are not limited to, metal salts such as sodium salt, potassium salt, secium salt and the like; alkaline earth metals such as calcium salt, magnesium salt and the like; organic amine salts such as triethylamine salt, pyridine salt, picoline salt, ethanolamine salt, triethanolamine salt, dicyclohexylamine salt, N,Nxe2x80x2-dibenzylethylenediamine salt and the like; inorganic acid salts such as hydrochloride, hydrobromide, sulfate, phosphate and the like; organic acid salts such as formate, acetate, trifluoroacetate, maleate, tartrate and the like; sulfonates such as methanesulfonate, benzenesulfonate, p-toluenesulfonate, and the like; amino acid salts such as arginate, asparginate, glutamate and the like.
The invention disclosed herein is also meant to encompass all prodrugs of the disclosed compounds. Prodrugs are considered to be any covalently bonded carriers which release the active parent drug in vivo.
The invention disclosed herein is also meant to encompass the in vivo metabolic products of the disclosed compounds. Such products may result for example from the oxidation, reduction, hydrolysis, amidation, esterification and the like of the administered compound, primarily due to enzymatic processes. Accordingly, the invention includes compounds produced by a process comprising contacting a compound of this invention with a mammal for a period of time sufficient to yield a metabolic product thereof. Such products typically are identified by preparing a radiolabelled compound of the invention, administering it parenterally in a detectable dose to an animal such as rat, mouse, guinea pig, monkey, or to man, allowing sufficient time for metabolism to occur and isolating its conversion products from the urine, blood or other biological samples.
The invention disclosed herein is also meant to encompass the disclosed compounds being isotopically-labelled by having one or more atoms replaced by an atom having a different atomic mass or mass number. Examples of isotopes that can be incorporated into the disclosed compounds include isotopes of hydrogen, carbon, nitrogen, oxygen, phosphorous, fluorine and chlorine, such as 2H, 3H, 13C, 14C, 15N, 18O, 17O, 31P, 32P, 35S, 18F, and 36Cl, respectively. Some of the compounds disclosed herein may contain one or more asymmetric centers and may thus give rise to enantiomers, diastereomers, and other stereoisomeric forms. The present invention is also meant to encompass all such possible forms as well as their racemic and resolved forms and mixtures thereof. When the compounds described herein contain olefinic double bonds or other centers of geometric asymmetry, and unless specified otherwise, it is intended to include both E and Z geometric isomers. All tautomers are intended to be encompassed by the present invention as well.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cstereoisomersxe2x80x9d is a general term for all isomers of individual molecules that differ only in the orientation of their atoms in space. It includes enantiomers and isomers of compounds with more than one chiral center that are not mirror images of one another (diastereomers).
The term xe2x80x9cchiral centerxe2x80x9d refers to a carbon atom to which four different groups are attached.
The term xe2x80x9cenantiomerxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cenantiomericxe2x80x9d refers to a molecule that is nonsuperimposeable on its mirror image and hence optically active wherein the enantiomer rotates the plane of polarized light in one direction and its mirror image rotates the plane of polarized light in the opposite direction.
The term xe2x80x9cracemicxe2x80x9d refers to a mixture of equal parts of enantiomers and which is optically inactive.
The term xe2x80x9cresolutionxe2x80x9d refers to the separation or concentration or depletion of one of the two enantiomeric forms of a molecule.
Certain preferred compounds of formula I according to the invention include:
Certain preferred compounds according to the invention include:
8-[4,4-Bis(p-fluorophenyl)-3-carbonyl-butyl]-1-phenyl-1,3, 8-triazospiro[4.5]decan-4-one;
8-[3,3-Bis(phenyl)-2-carbonyl-propyl]-1-phenyl-1,3, 8-triazospiro[4.5]decan-4-one;
8-[3,3-Bis(phenyl)-3-carbonyl-butyl]-1-phenyl -1-phenyl-1,3, 8-triazospiro[4.5]decan-4-one;
8-[1-(1,2,3,4tetrahydronaphthyl)-1-carbonyl-methyl]-1-phenyl-1,3, 8-triazospiro[4.5]decan-4-one;
8-[1-propylcyclohexyl-1-carbonyl-methyl]-1-phenyl-1,3,8-triazospiro[4.5]decan-4-one;
8-[1-(1,2,3,4tetrahydronaphthyl)-1-carbonyl-methyl]-3-[1-oxo-ethyl]-1-phenyl-1,3,8-triazospiro[4.5]decan-4-one;
8-[3-(fluorophenyloxy)-2-carbonyl-propyl]-1-phenyl-1,3,8-triazospiro[4.5]decan-4-one;
8-[1-benzodioxane-1-carbonyl-methyl]-1-phenyl-1,3, 8-triazospiro[4.5]decan-4-one;
8-[1-(2-quinoline-1-carbonyl-methyl]-1-phenyl-1,3,8-triazospiro[4.5]decan-4-one;
8-[1-dibenzocycloheptyl-1-carbonyl-methyl]-1-phenyl-1,3,8-triazospiro[4.5]decan-4-one;
8-[1-(2-pyridyl)-1-carbonyl-methyl-1-phenyl-1,3,8-triazospiro[4.5]decan-4-one;
8-[2-phenyl-1-carbonyl-ethyl]-1-phenyl-1,3,8-triazospiro[4.5]decan-4-one;
8-[4-phenyl-xcex1-carbonyl-benzyl]-1-phenyl-1,3,8-triazospiro[4.5]decan-4-one;
8-[4-benzyloxy-xcex1-carbonyl-benzyl]-1-phenyl-1,3,8-triazospiro[4.5]decan-4-one;
8-[1-(2-naphthyl)-1-carbonyl-methyl]-1-phenyl-1,3,8-triazospiro[4.5]decan-4-one;
8-[4-trifluoromethyl-xcex1-carbonyl-benzyl]-1-phenyl-1,3,8-triazospiro[4.5]decan-4-one;
8-[1-benzylpiperadine-1-carbonyl-methyl]-1-phenyl-1,3,8-triazospiro[4.5]decan-4-one;
8-[phenyl-1-oxo-ethyl]-1-phenyl-1,3,8-triazospiro[4.5]decan-4-one;
8-[4(p-fluorophenyl)-4-oxo-butyl]-1-phenyl-1,3,8-triazospiro[4.5]decan-4-one;
8-[1-decalin-1-carbonyl-methyl]-1-phenyl-1,3,8-triazospiro[4.5]decan-4-one;
8[1,4 dimethyl-1-carbonyl-pentyl]-1-phenyl-1,3,8-triazospiro[4.5]decan-4-one;
8-[xcex1-carbonyl-furfuryl]-1-phenyl-1,3,8-triazospiro[4.5]decan-4-one; and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
The invention is also directed to the following compounds:
8-[4,4-Bis(p-fluorophenyl)butyl]-1-phenyl-1,3,8-triazospiro[4.5]decan-4-one;
8-[3,3-Bis(phenyl)propyl]-1-phenyl-1,3,8-triazospiro[4.5]decan-4-one;
8-[3,3-Bis(phenyl)-4-oxo-butyl]-1-phenyl -1-phenyl-1,3,8-triazospiro[4.5]decan-4-one;
8-[1,2,3,4tetrahydronaphthyl]-1-phenyl-1,3,8-triazospiro[4.5]decan-4-one;
8-propylcyclohexyl-1-phenyl-1,3,8-triazospiro[4.5]decan-4-one;
8-[1,2,3,4tetrahydronaphthyl]-3-[1-oxo-ethyl]-1-phenyl-1,3,8-triazospiro[4.5]decan-4-one;
8-fluorophenyloxypropyl-1-phenyl-1,3,8-triazospiro[4.5]decan-4-one;
8-benzodioxane-1-phenyl-1,3,8-triazospiro[4.5]decan-4-one;
8-quinoline-methyl-1-phenyl-1,3,8-triazospiro[4.5]decan-4-one;
8-dibenzocycloheptyl-1-phenyl-1,3,8-triazospiro[4.5]decan-4-one;
8-pyridyl-methyl-1-phenyl-1,3,8-triazospiro[4.5]decan-4-one;
8-phenyl-ethyl-1-phenyl-1,3,8-triazospiro[4.5]decan-4-one;
8-phenyl-benzyl-1-phenyl-1,3,8-triazospiro [4.5]decan-4-one;
8-benzyloxybenzyl-1-phenyl-1,3,8-triazospiro[4.5]decan-4-one;
8-naphthylmethyl-1-phenyl-1,3,8-triazospiro[4.5]decan-4-one;
8-trifluoromethylbenzyl-1-phenyl-1,3,8-triazospiro[4.5]decan-4-one;
8-benzylpiperadine-1-phenyl-1,3,8-triazospiro[4.5]decan-4-one;
8-[4(p-fuorophenyl)-4-oxo-butyl]-1-phenyl-1,3,8-triazospiro[4.5]decan-4-one;
8-dacalin-1-phenyl-1,3,8-triazospiro[4.5]decan-4-one;
8[1,4 dimethylpentyl]-1-phenyl-1,3,8-triazospiro[4.5]decan-4-one;
8[3-oxo-5-phenyl-1,2 cyclohexene]-1-phenyl-1,3,8-triazospiro[4.5]decan-4-one;
8-furfuryl-1-phenyl-1,3,8-triazospiro[4.5]decan-4-one; and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
The compounds of the present invention can be administered to anyone requiring modulation of the opioid and ORL1 receptors. Administration may be orally, topically, by suppository, inhalation, or parenterally.
The present invention also encompasses all pharmaceutically acceptable salts of the foregoing compounds. One skilled in the art will recognize that acid addition salts of the presently claimed compounds may be prepared by reaction of the compounds with the appropriate acid via a variety of known methods.
Various oral dosage forms can be used, including such solid forms as tablets, gelcaps, capsules, caplets, granules, lozenges and bulk powders and liquid forms such as emulsions, solution and suspensions. The compounds of the present invention can be administered alone or can be combined with various pharmaceutically acceptable carriers and excipients known to those skilled in the art, including but not limited to diluents, suspending agents, solubilizers, binders, disintegrants, preservatives, coloring agents, lubricants and the like.
When the compounds of the present invention are incorporated into oral tablets, such tablets can be compressed, tablet triturates, enteric-coated, sugar-coated, film-coated, multiply compressed or multiply layered. Liquid oral dosage forms include aqueous and nonaqueous solutions, emulsions, suspensions, and solutions and/or suspensions reconstituted from non-effervescent granules, containing suitable solvents, preservatives, emulsifying agents, suspending agents, diluents, sweeteners, coloring agents, and flavoring agents. When the compounds of the present invention are to be injected parenterally, they may be, e.g., in the form of an isotonic sterile solution. Alternatively, when the compounds of the present invention are to be inhaled, they may be formulated into a dry aerosol or may be formulated into an aqueous or partially aqueous solution.
In addition, when the compounds of the present invention are incorporated into oral dosage forms, it is contemplated that such dosage forms may provide an immediate release of the compound in the gastrointestinal tract, or alternatively may provide a controlled and/or sustained release through the gastrointestinal tract. A wide variety of controlled and/or sustained release formulations are well known to those skilled in the art, and are contemplated for use in connection with the formulations of the present invention. The controlled and/or sustained release may be provided by, e.g., a coating on the oral dosage form or by incorporating the compound(s) of the invention into a controlled and/or sustained release matrix.
Specific examples of pharmaceutically acceptable carriers and excipients that may be used to formulate oral dosage forms, are described in the Handbook of Pharmaceutical Excipients, American Pharmaceutical Association (1986), incorporated by reference herein. Techniques and compositions for making solid oral dosage forms are described in Pharmaceutical Dosage Forms: Tablets (Lieberman, Lachman and Schwartz, editors) 2nd edition, published by Marcel Dekker, Inc., incorporated by reference herein. Techniques and compositions for making tablets (compressed and molded), capsules (hard and soft gelatin) and pills are also described in Remington""s Pharmaceutical Sciences (Arthur Osol, editor), 1553B1593 (1980), incorporated herein by reference. Techniques and composition for making liquid oral dosage forms are described in Pharmaceutical Dosage Forms: Disperse Systems, (Lieberman, Rieger and Banker, editors) published by Marcel Dekker, Inc., incorporated herein by reference.
When the compounds of the present invention are incorporated for parenteral administration by injection (e.g., continuous infusion or bolus injection), the formulation for parenteral administration may be in the form of suspensions, solutions, emulsions in oily or aqueous vehicles, and such formulations may further comprise pharmaceutically necessary additives such as stabilizing agents, suspending agents, dispersing agents, and the like. The compounds of the invention may also be in the form of a powder for reconstitution as an injectable formulation.
The dose of the compounds of the present invention is dependent upon the affliction to be treated, the severity of the symptoms, the route of administration, the frequency of the dosage interval, the presence of any deleterious side-effects, and the particular compound utilized, among other things.
The following examples illustrate various aspects of the present invention, and are not to be construed to limit the claims in any manner whatsoever.